The day before LOVE
by da-real-demon-slayer
Summary: hi this is my first story i hope you like it.it has kagome and jin together. also sango and sesshomaru.and botan and naraku. botan and jin are off of yuyu hakasho.this is a story about how people find eachother and learn about how a simple day can change.
1. Kiarara

**The day before love**

Its what u call the day before love or in other words the day before valentines day. The day of love is what some people call it because many refer to it as a day when people come together and fall for one another. In some cases thats not true but in this case you can try solve what it is so special about these people. We are at a school, a high school in japan to be exact. Where they are preparing for their day. A boy with white hair comes in the class room. As he walks towards a croud of boys his hair flows swaying side to side. This boy has meet up with his friends and starts to get into conversation with them."Sup guys, u planning anything for valentines day?" This white haired boy askes as he is really directly asking this question to one person, a red haired boy who has an fluent irish accent when ever he talks. This white haired boy stares at fury haired male sitting on top of a desk staring right back as if he knows exactly what this boy wants with him. Finally the fury speaks using his irish tounge as he speaks"ok, ok I give up stop staring me down as if i were a wee puppy thats done something wrong" then he adds on "I really dont know what I'm planning yet, Inuyasha" the fury boy admits. This white haired boy, known as Inuyasha, is shocked by this fury's reply "WHAT!!! You mean to say Jin that you havent asked Kagome out yet, I mean SOME OTHER GUY might just happen to steal her away" at what Inuyasha last put in to his comment to Jins plans on valentines day he smirks devishly at him waiting for reply. All of a sudden a guy breaks their A and B conversation to add in "Inuyasha!! Dont mess around with Jin's head like that. You know he is in love with Kagome". This guy he somewhat resembles the boy with white hair except this guy is of gray hair that shines in the moonlight because of its sleek water like strands of hair. He has a strong and masculine face. It almost looks royal. Then Inuyasha says "Brother Sesshomaru I knew that. I just wanted to see if Jin would step in to stop it if he really is in love with Kagome. After all we wouldnt want him to betray her now would we?" as he says this he almost seems evil but he is just trying to look out for Kagome, after all he was in love with her once now he is thought of her brother. He is now agian with a girl who is of lovely, long swaying black hair. Her name is Kikyou but let us not get into that right now. Jin says after Inuyasha admits this to him and his brother, Sesshomaru " Well, well my you think I would cheat on that lovely lass that I have fallen in love with, Kagome. Oh no you have it all wrong dear Inuyasha. You dont have to watch over Kagome when she is with me, okay" he says beaming a brilliant smile. Then another yet reluctant inturruption comes up but this time from a shadowy figure of a boy in the corner. " Will you guys shut up with this reluctant bickering over your once love.." has hand out to Inuyasha " and your love" and yet another hand come off of his side but this time to Jin. Jin finally agrees to the boy from the shadows "Its alright Naraku we'll stop". Then the bell rings for first period and the guys get in their seats. We go to a different classroom thats across the hall from the boys class that they are in. We find three girls talking while sitting on top of their table. Their is a girl with raven hair cut about to the shoulder but with eyes light brown with content flowing throw her face pondering a bit thinking of what will happen next, next class that is. That girl there she is one who is given the gift to be a miko and her friends know this and they are also very skilled at different fighting abilities. One of her friends is a bit strange because she is a witch well not really, she has radiant baby blue hair and magenta eyes i could say, and she always carries a smile on her face unless she is mad for you have done something wrong. But she is half-dead and she can fly on an oar. She uses this oar because she isnt really fond of broomsticks, "too prickly" she usually complains. The last one of her friends is a girl who isnt like most girls. She is a strong but gentle person. She has also raven hair with a fancy cut thats near her mid back. She has eyes that are dark brown but they are loving and yet strong. The pondering girl with ravent hair speaks" Hey Botan when do you think you should ask Naraku out to dinner on LOVE day?" then she slightly giggles because she knows exactly what her witchy friend would say. "Of course...NOT" the baby blue haired girl says giving off a bit of an attitude. Then the third girl let out a giggle "and why not Botan, I mean I probally wouldnt do it either but what I wouldnt be asking Naraku, now would I? Then Botan says " Whats that supposed to mean I wouldnt ask out a guy anyways, hn, I will just stay at your guys house hanging out of Valentines day" then she looks up sadly. The other two girls give up they have to make Naraku realize that he really likes Botan and has to ask her out or else she is going to be eating all over their food at the house. "alright, what about you Sango?" the first girl says. Then the other girl agrees as she looks at her friend."Alright Kagome we first have to get out the house our selfs and I think your going to be the first one asked out to go out on Valentines Day" Sango says smirking at her friend.


	2. Miroku's truth

Authors note: hey everybody i hope yall liked my first chappie and im updating now.

Sango, Botan, and Kagome are taking kiarara home. Soon they find out to their surprise they are in a race to the house. Sango is racing ahead with kiarara at herside running on all

fours with her eyes ablaze like fire and her tail whipping in thewind. Before Sango took off in front of the girls she tied her hair up and made sure her books were on kiarara's back

securely as she got ready to run. Botan and Kagome were surprised that Sango did not get on her kitsune as well. But the both did the same calling kiarara over to get their stuff.

"Come on!" Sango yelled as she was smiling as she saw her friends were still a good ways behind. Then while Kiarara was flying Sango jumped up and hung off side ways

beckoning Kagome to get on while Botan took out her oar. Then Kagome says" I hope no one sees us up here!". Then Botan smiles at her friends stupid comment and says smartly

"Then we'll just have to go higher!" pointing her oar up towards the clouds. Sango doesnt pay to much attention to this and just follows her friend up towards the kingdom of clouds.

Kagome, Botan, and Sango soon enjoy the view up in this blue filled paradise. They can see the sun in all its glory and city under their feet. "wow" they all say amazed. They are

now arriving at Sango's home to put kiarara up. They come in Sango's beautifully decorated house that Sesshomaru helped her get. Kiarara jumps out off Sango's arms and prances

around the house waiting for Kagome, Sango and Botan to come in. "Kiarara! Come back here. Get in your cage." she says sweetly as she directs her kitsune to her cusion

covered condo with a gate with a lock. Kiarara climbs into her cat condo and finds a comfortable spot in front of the gate opening that Sango has closed to make sure her kitsune

did not get out agian. "Okay you guys.." Sango said as she looked at the clock and at her room at the same time "Guess what I've got planned?" she added on grinning at what the

others would say. Now we are back with the guys at school waiting for 3rd period to be over so lunch can start and they can chow down with the girls. A guy with short raven hair

tied in a very short ponytail in the back, was drawing a disquistly likely resblince cartoon of their teacher and soon showed the boy sitting next to him making him laugh. The boy

said whispering so the teacher would not hear "Well what do u think???". "I think it has a devilish resemblance to Mrs. Cranks, Miroku. thanks for the laugh." the same fury haired

boy said with his true irish accent. Then Jin suddenly grabs Miroku's drawing and folds it and tells another to pass it to Sesshomaru to see what he thinks. Soon the moonlight gray

haired boy gets the drawing, unfolds it as no one watchesexcept of course Jin and Miroku. Then you suddenly hear light chuckles in the backround of the teacher's voice echoing

off the chalk board. Sesshomaru soon grabs out his notebook and a pencil to comment on this drawing. He sends off his note to Miroku and Jin, they soon read it aloud in their

minds:

Guys, Wow!!!! great picture of Mrs.Cranks! It was HILARIOUS. I will keep it in my notebook till the end of class and give it back and maybe even show it to the girls. or do u

think they would like that???? Well, Miroku what are you going to do for Valentines day????

Signed: Themoonstarwarrior/ TheFluffMaster

Miroku soon writes back to this note in tell of his plans this Valentines day. But cannot deside what he wants to do. He wants to ask Sango but he knows she would not go with him

on Valentines day because she is probally deeply in love with Sesshomaru (even he can tell that and he's stupid for crying out loud, but Sesshomaru does not know this so be easy

on him). Soon he figures out what he is to write and suddenly the bell rings. Everyone starts to pack up their stuff and you can hear everyone talking as they leave out the door.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Jin, Inuyasha, and Naraku meet up in the doorway. Sesshomaru gives Miroku back his drawing and askes" Why didnt you write back???" then Miroku says

"OH! because I am not doing anything on Valentines day that I know of so I have nothing to write about" he finally says sadly because now that Sango is in love with Sesshomaru

and he has no one to love or even caress their buttox unless... of course he finds another girl..but who would want him???Then Sesshomaru says" Oh I didnt know, you know what

I dont have plans yet either". Miroku looks up enraged " Why?! Why havent you asked SANGO!!?" Miroku couldnt stand the though of Sango being left alone on Valentines Day

even if it meant that she wouldnt be with him, he rather have her with the one she loved which is now Sesshomaru.


	3. The Women

Authors note: Hey everybody, if you read this story…PLEASE REVIEW! IM BEGGING YOU. I would love to hear what you have to say about my story. You can tell me you really don't like it and why or give compliments, what ever you feel about this story. I just really want to know your opinion.

Review of what just happened: Sango, Botan, and Kagome are now at the house about to do… and Miroku has just drawn a picture of Mrs. Cranks, the teacher, and has shown it to Sesshomaru and Jin. Sesshomaru writes back to Miroku asking what he is doing for valentines day and Miroku replies saying "OH, because I'm not doing anything on Valentines day." And Sesshomaru tells him that he hasn't anything to do yet either. Miroku gets furious because he couldn't stand the though of Sango being left alone on Valentines Day even if it meant that she wouldn't be with him, he rather have her with the one she loved which is now Sesshomaru.

We are now at Sango's house again watching sappy soap operas and giving each other a make-over. Sango is getting her hair brushed

by Kagome while Kagome is getting the same done by Botan. Beautiful, long soft strokes of the hair brush and their hair resembles a star

in the dark, solemn night. "WOW, thanks my hair looks great! Now just what am I going to do with it?" Sango says as she brushes

Botan's hair the same. "Why don't you do that…?" Botan says as pointing to the screen of the television with a beautiful woman that is in

a soap opera. Then she adds in" To your hair?". Sango and Kagome quickly glance at the screen and say "That would be AWESOME!"

Kagome says as a suggestion "Why don't we all do our hair similar to that? Would that be okay?". Sango says back to her while still

brushing Botan's hair brilliantly "Of course! That's a great idea, Kagome and Botan. We will look sooooo awesome for the guys." Then

all the girls look at each other and say as though they were reading each others minds "The guys will for sure ask us out for Valentines

Day then!" then they all put their hands together and throw them up in the air and all say "yeah!!!!!". Then they make preparations to look

their best because it will soon be lunch and they had to hurry. They have to meet the guys soon. We are now leaving the girls to see what

the men are doing while the girls are making their preparations. Miroku is waiting it out to make sure that Sango gets the best for

Valentines Day. The guys are all in the lunch room of school, sitting in the same table they always sit in, the table in the middle of the

whole room. "Where are they?" Jin says bored at the fact there is nothing to talk about, the only thing he can do at the moment is think

about Kagome... ("How will she look? What will she say? Do you think she would say yes if I asked her out for Love day?") he thinks

as there is nothing to do. Sesshomaru says to respond to Jin's comment " I don't know where Sango is…or where any of the other girls

are" he says this as he has his elbow on the table and his hand supporting his head that if it would happen to slip his head would fall on the

lunch table leaving a big bruise. Then they soon seem to find out that there are women walking their way, wearing very elaborate, thin silk

kimonos on. They have their haired pulled up all in a similar way with a pair of decorated chopsticks in their hair to hold it. They are

wearing little make-up but a red color painted on to their lips. They look so beautiful that men would fall to their feet praising them by

being in their presence. They guys were amazed they almost fell out their chairs, Miroku was about to stumble at their feet but

Sesshomaru slowly pushed him done while still having his eyes upon the three beautiful women walking slowly, but yet gracefully towards

them. Jin had his mouth agape at the site of the 1st girl. She also had raven hair like the ones Kagome and Sango but…could it be one of

them? He didn't think about this, he just awaited these women's arrival. Sesshomaru could think of what to say. He was kind of

panicking in his mind but keeping calm on the outside, except for the expression on his face. He could think of how beautiful he thought

the 2nd raven hair women that was 3rd in this horizontal line they were forming coming slowly toward them. Inuyasha was talking to

Kikyo at a different table he didn't think to look at these women coming towards Jin, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. Naraku he was

pondering about the baby blue haired beauty in the middle. She was so much alike to the girl he had secretly dreamed about and acted as

though he did not care about, but could she be…

Sorry…guys it builds up suspense. I know it was terribly mean to stop there just when it was getting there but I will have the next chapter as soon as you fulfill my request in the author's note. K bye ill be back with the next chapter later.


	4. Reveal

Authors note: hey everybody!!!i am continuing my story even though i only got 2 REVIEWS!!!huff huff glaresobeathsok!im better now...well everybody PU-LEASE COMMENT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review of ch. 3:the women:The girls have been at home doing eachothers hair and make-up and such...and they have to meet the boys soon!Sesshy,naraku,and jin are bored to death at lunch at the moment because there is nothing to talk about The boys are awaiting sango,kagome, and botan's arrival UNTIL they notice 3 gorgous women walking torwards them. Naraku is wondering who the baby blue haired mistress is.While Sesshomaru is actually kinda freaking out at the sight of the tall, raven haired mistress 3rd in this graceful line of women.He was somewhat calm on the outside except for his dilated eyes from the shock that this woman has on him and him panicking on what to say in his head.While Jin had his mouth wide open at the site of the 1st raven haired mistress.and thats all and i am about to continue my story. hope you like it!!!

Naraku he was pondering about the baby blue haired beauty in the middle. She was so much alike to the girl he had secretly dreamed about and acted as though he did not

care about, but could she be…...BOTAN. The girl who always seemed made him feel a different feeling he had never felt before when he was around her. And the girl who

seemed to wait up for him when he was walking his usual slow, calm pace. The friend he had always had ever since their introduction from the gang(sango,sesshomaru, jin,

kagome, and well inuyasha) in their first year of middle school.(now they are in high school).Naraku was quiet at pondering when th 3 women came up to their table almost

nocking the guys out their seats because they were so close."Hello" the 3rd mistress had said while a long piece of her raven hair was blowing in the wind with her eyes like an

ocean with the sun reflecting off of it(yes sango's eyes are now blue,brown isnt very pretty). Sesshomaru was amazed now. He was now speechless.he sat there blubbering

trying to say something to this woman.She just smiled at him thoughtfully."Well what are you handsome men doing alone at this here table?" She said with a seductive smile on

her face and then looked to her girls and gave them that same smile telling them they should speak.The other raven haired mistress smiled back at her looking at the middle

maiden."Yes,yes of course.What are you men doing ALLALONE here...in the middle of the room?"The other raven haired mistress said with her eyes ablaze with green like a

forest full of ivy, it was as equally beautiful sight as the oceanic light from the other maiden's eyes.She just looked at the fury haired boy for a responce with her beautiful green

eyes still ablazeJin just sat the he tried to answer but had the same exact responce as Sesshomaru. But then he tried agian with determination

"uh...uh...we...i...we...are...waitin...for...our...girl..friiends...but...who ...r...u?" The baby blue haired beauty just smirked at his comment."oh we?We are...YOUR

GIRLFRIENDS."the blue haried mistress said while looking directly at Naraku while answering Jin's question.ALL THER GUYS FREAKED.They were

amazed,shocked,stupified...even naraku!!!Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair.Jin probally would have came tumbling down with him. Naraku just sat there staring at Botan

and then quickly glancing at Sango and Kagome amazed with his mouth agape and his eyes WIDE open.He never knew such a beauty could be present in women. He was

shocked. So were the other guys. Inuyasha over heard and looked to see these three BEAUTIFUL mistresses sitting with these clumsy, scatter-brained dimwits that were

almost jumping off the walls.He squinted a little while Sango saw him looking at her at she smiled and said "Hello Inuyasha. Hows it goin'?"She then giggled at his face and said

right after she got her self together"its me...Sango and you should be able to guess the other two".She waved her hand presenting Botan and Kagome. "Wow we really

impressed everybody here!"Kagome said smiling while looking around watching everybody glance their way.Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Naraku, and Jin finally got over their shock

and could now speak and were ready to ask some serious questions."wow!!you look AMAZING Sango...I knew right from the start I had a beautiful to be-girlfriend but i

never knew...wow...Why did you girls get so dressed up?" Sesshomaru asked."Sango just smirked at him glaring with her beautiful eyes ablaze overpowering everyones gaze to

her eyes."We thought we would give you guys a preview of how we would look if you men had the courage to ask us out for The love day fest" Sango said. Botan giggled

"righty-o and we had alot of left over time when we went to Sango's house to put kirara up in her cage. She seemed to be scampering all over campus and we found her and

took her home" she said this with a new found importance and she was happy she knew this before the boys or they wouldnt have gotten to take kirara home and she wouldnt

have got all prettied up and she wouldnt be able to show Naraku what he should look forward to.Kagome smiled at Botan and directed her attention to Jin."yep thats exactly

it!. Now are yall guys going to ask us out on a triple date for v-day or WHAT?!"

Well hope yall liked it!!Review PULEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!well bye bye ill update as soon as i get enough reviews.


End file.
